Old
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Kane/Phil. Set after No Way Out '12. Kane doesn't take too kindly to the idea that he's old. Phil assures him that, no matter how old he is, it won't make a difference about how he feels. Please Review!


**Title:** Old

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Kane/Phil

**Summary:** Set after No Way Out '12. Kane doesn't take too kindly to the idea that he's old. Phil assures him that, no matter how old he is, it won't make a difference about how he feels.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**OOOO**

"…_because, you know, Kane is an old man and can't compete at the same level as CM Punk and Daniel Bryan…"_

On the surface, those were twenty-one words with little relevance. However, to one man, those twenty-one words aroused a violent conflict with him. _Kane_ and _Old_ should not be used in the same sentence. Kane and The Undertaker were both timeless icons of the WWE, and even if The Undertaker hadn't been seen since WM28, Kane was still around and he intended to be for some time. But still, those words struck a chord with him. Was he _really_ that old? Did Phil think that he was old?

Currently, the aforementioned WWE Champion was in the shower. The belt, which he had successfully retained at No Way Out, was stretched out on the dresser beside the television. An old rerun of Batman: The Animated Series served to fill the void that the silence left behind. Both men shared an interest in comics, but that was about were the common links between them ended. They liked each other so much _because_ they were so different. That, and Phil was one of the few men (and women) who could still stand him.

The Second City Saint came out of the bathroom; a towel tucked around his waist, and looked at his boyfriend. The monster was stretched out on the bed, the blanket drawn to his waist and one of the Harry Potter books in his hand. Phil frowned. He could see the tenseness in the monster's body and it made him extremely uneasy. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and slid onto the mattress beside his boyfriend. The man didn't even bat an eyelash. He continued to read and this frustrated Phil. His attention should be on _Phil_.

"Kane." Phil didn't _whine_. There was only a tint of anxiety in his voice as he tilted the book down and looked the monster in the eye. "I never would've envisioned you a fan of a scar-face, Kane."

Kane chose to let that comment slide. Instead, he started the next chapter. When Phil didn't move, he huffed dramatically and cast him an annoyed look. "What do you _want_, Phil?"

Phil looked into the frozen cerulean depths, before he frowned. "I want you to put down the damn book, look me in the eye, and _tell_ me what the matter is. Don't make me force it out of you."

Kane raised a dark eyebrow. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Slowly, Phil reached out and took the book out of his hands. He leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Kane, and he locked eyes with the monster. "Like this."

Phil closed the rest of the distance between them and claimed Kane's mouth in a soft kiss. His tattooed hands found the buttons of Kane's dress shirt and slowly undid it, before he slid it off of Kane's shoulders and tossed it aside. Phil loved Kane's body. He loved the fact that there wasn't a single tattoo to blemish the flawless, alabaster skin of his muscular chest. But before he could admire it more, Kane had flipped them over so that Phil was on his back. Kane stretched Phil's body out and took the towel off of Phil's waist, but before he could continue, Phil stopped him.

"You want this?" Phil asked, even if the answer was obvious. He could feel Kane's erection, hard and hot on his naked skin. Kane nodded. "Then tell me what the matter is, you big lug."

Kane looked down at Phil's tattooed chest. He didn't want to seem weak. "There isn't -,"

"What did I tell you about how I feel about liars, Kane?" Phil asked seriously.

"You really want to know?" Kane asked, his eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I do." Phil said.

Kane took out his cell and connected to the internet, before he went to YouTube and found the video that he wanted. It was a review of his match with Punk and Daniel Bryan at No Way Out. From what he could see, it was a normal review. The kid talked up a lot of the match, but about halfway into the video, it turned into a full-out bash on Kane. Phil's eyes widened when he heard some of the stuff that came out of this kid's mouth. 'Most people making predictions didn't expect much out of this match because of the addition of Kane' were his exact words.

However, there was one quote that stood out from all of the others. '…because, you know, Kane is an old man that can't compete at the same level as CM Punk and Daniel Bryan…' Phil could see how Kane's body tensed as he heard those words. Phil shut it off before he could hear more. He didn't _need_ to hear more. Tossing the cell aside, he hooked his legs around Kane's waist and rolled them both over so that Kane was on top of him once more. Phil didn't understand how some could be so cruel and idiotic.

"Kane." Phil looked at the older man seriously. "When you're in the middle of that ring, out in front of millions of fans, tell me… do you feel old?"

Kane shook his head, before he said honestly, "No."

"Then, tell me, why would you let his words climb under your skin? They're just words, Kane. They have no substance. Forty-five isn't old. Just look at Sting! He's fifty-three and still in the ring." Phil said.

"You just want to make me feel better. You know as well as I do that I'm not -,"

Exasperated, Phil cut Kane off with a kiss as he tore Kane's slacks off of his body. Kane let out a startled little noise as Phil removed his boxers, before he slicked four fingers with lube and slid one into his own entrance. Phil prepping himself was a beautiful sight that Kane knew that he would never become accustomed to. The smaller ravenette stretched his body out over Kane's as he slid another finger into his hole, his fingers barely brushing over his prostate. Slowly, he slid his body over Kane's so that their erections brushed with bursts of white-hot pleasure.

He broke away from the kiss, sliding two more fingers into his entrance as he said, "If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to prove it to you."

The fingers slid out of his body slowly, before he took the bottle of lube and plopped a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He took Kane's thick girth into his hand and jerked it a few times, making sure that the lube was carefully applied over the hot organ. When he was pleased with his work, he climbed over Kane's body and slid down on the erect manhood, his entrance clenching tantalizingly around the hot meat. Phil's hands closed around Kane's shoulders to hold him down, and he stilled for a moment as he tried to accommodate to the stretch.

When Phil nodded, Kane was about ready to burst. He flipped them over so that Phil was on his back and hooked his feet over Kane's shoulders. Not offering Phil any mercy, he let loose the monster within and proceeded to pound Phil into the mattress. Phil barely had enough air to breathe as Kane held him down, pressing forward so far that he stretched Phil's hamstrings to their limit, but still his hands snapped out to take hold of Kane's dark curls. He leaned forward and claimed Kane's mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Phil fell back against the mattress with a _thud_, unable to do much more other than stare at Kane in wonder. How could this man, who could still render him speechless with breathtaking sex, think that he was _old_? With one more thrust into his prostate, Phil moaned breathlessly as he came. The feeling of the already tight walls clamping down around him was too much for Kane to handle, and he followed shortly thereafter. He pulled out of the smaller man easily and fell down on the bed. Phil rolled onto his side and looked at Kane.

"You're not old, Kane. If you were old, you wouldn't have survived the match _and_ still be coherent after mind-blowing sex. Trust me, Kane. I wouldn't lie to you." Phil said.

Kane nodded slowly. "I know that. That kid was just a little brat trying to get under my skin."

"Exactly." Phil stretched out on the bed. "Now, can we at least _try_ to sleep?"

"Yeah." Kane said.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** My first Kane/Phil story ever. Please Review!


End file.
